Matilda Châtillon
, |occupation= |affiliation= Académie d'entraînement |entrance exam= Exceptional (Though the Physical was mediocre) |quirk apprehension= |class grades= A-Train |debut= |voice= }} Matilda Châtillon (マティルダチョティロン, Chotiron Matiruda) is the newly christened professor of psychology in Class-BEP at the esteemed Académie d'entraînement. An alumnus of the French hero school, her position at the institution would be secured on the basis of her strong academic record and her aristocratic pedigree. Wielder of the quirk C'est La Vie, her skill has garnered the epithet World Weaver (輿地織女, Yochi Shokujo). Appearance A beautiful young lady basking in the fading sunset. Matilda is often equated with prettiness and a noble stateliness many find difficult to emulate. Appearing as a young woman in her early 20s, Tilda exudes a youthful energy that invigorates those around her. She possesses radiant indigo hair, the hue alternating between deep violets and rich azures depending on lighting. It is typically worn long with a single ahoge curling just over her forehead. The muted shades of her locks match well with russet eyes, their swirling depths trapping those who gaze upon them. The woman's unblemished and peachy skin are a nod to her aristocratic upbringing, rarely seen outdoors because of exhaustive home-schooling an education. However, her slight smile, ever threatening to burst into vibrant joy, dispel any suspicion of arrogance and insufferableness. Despite a largely sedentary lifestyle (or perhaps because of it), Matilda retains a physically mature physique that has endeared her to many male pupils, though she steadfastly rebuffs their advances. For attire, Tilda is commonly found wearing a school-like jacket uniform composed of an evergreen hue, albeit cut to reveal a notable portion of her cleavage. It is of the long-sleeved variety, though she does possess a short sleeved equivalent. Likewise, she wears three bracelets around her left arm, one designating her status as an alumna of Académie d'entraînement, the second one denoting her status as teacher in the institution, with the last representing her graduation as distinguished valedictorian of her class. Accompanying these are a thigh length sky blue skirt with mayan blue stockings. Completing the picture are a pair of dark green flats and a Japanese paper fan always found in her hand. Occasionally Matilda will be caught with a tea cup in hand as well, indulging her favorite beverage during afternoon or early evening hours. Personality Matilda is a study in French eccentricity. As a professor she is constantly on the go, whether it being grading mountains of assessments, handing out several assignments to her students, structuring her class, subtly manipulating the initial curriculum to see how her student react, or comparing it to other courses for Class-BEP. Tilda seems to have a relentless energy that often causes those around her to either tire out or attain high levels of motivation, joining her in whatever she is pursuing. Part of keeping herself busy is an effort to stay sharp, remaining engaged with her peers and pupils. Likewise, she has a passion for giving speeches at the oddest of times (her students being the primary recipients) often appearing as a larger than life apparition that dwarfs those she is speaking to. Despite the content of the speech being cheesy and using clichés such as "seizing the day", they prove surprisingly invigorating, inspiring her pupils to herculean efforts. No one knows what the triggers the speeches but its clear that no subject or topic is off limits, least of all "surpassing your limits". She is a stickler for mind over matter, and abhors the idea of someone being unable to do more. Moreover, when a student or individual says they have no choice, she will typically correct them by noting they did have a choice, they simply chose what was more convenient for them. For Matilda, there is always a choice. However, despite her high-talk about effort, choice, and persistence, her noble roots show during her off hours. She is almost always found with a Japanese paper fan in hand, using it to either admonish her pupils or to fan herself in the heat. Regardless of weather, she can always be found having a spot of tea in the afternoon or early evening hours, stating "it's an important tradition that Châtillon nobles engaged in for centuries". She will often impress one of her pupils into making said tea for her, whether it be blackmail, deceit, manipulation, or a straightforward request. Matilda often reminds them that the lessons she preaches don't stop outside of the classroom, earning incoherent mutterings that she finds amusing. There are times where Matilda seems a bit silly, acting childish as she complains about students and their questions or clamors for sweets and candies to have with her tea. Tilda generally adores all things kawaii, pinching the cheeks of little boys and girls that she runs into while ogling large stuffed animals: she's particularly partial to teddy bears. At times, she mimics the childishness of the "kawaii" whether it is the big doe eyes or the protesting when something doesn't go her way. There are times where she even claims that one day she will become a loli, despite it's impossibility. Her appreciation of kawaii and loli as well as her constant use of a Japanese paper fan are two of the ways Matilda incorporates her "favorite" parts of Japanese culture, believing that one day she'll find her Japanese prince or princess. However, her obsession with Japanese culture and penchant for childish protesting and confusion are signs of a larger problem. The young rising star in professorship is saddled with a slowly deteriorating mind. With her primary asset being her quirk and its incredible power, shrewd application and impeccable usage was a must. As a French aristocrat from a storied noble house, she was expected to be the best at everything, be it grades, sports, quirk usage, or life. To say her house's continued prestige rode on it would be the truth. Side-effects were simply ignored and the consequences slowly reaped. When activating the quirk, Matilda's ability to empathize becomes infinitesimal, this trait sacrificed for an effortless precision that locates and hones in on a person's idiosyncrasies, nervousness, and the best way to break their spirit. Upon warping their perceptions however, Matilda receives negative feedback. Depending on the duration and scope, it can range from confusion and disconcertedness to destructive rage; her own perceptions are subsequently thrown out of focus for a specific time, creating a need for others to calm Tilda down or find some way to bring her back to her senses. History Abilities Quirk Super Moves Quel Monde Merveilleux (どんだけ結構輿地, Dondake Kekkou Yochi; lit. "What a Wonderful World"): Trivia *Matilda's appearance is derived from the lovely Medaka Kurokami from Medea Box. Category:Class-BEP